


Hidden

by jilsalaaz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, My First Fanfic, dramione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29735370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jilsalaaz/pseuds/jilsalaaz
Summary: Glances.  Glances everywhere. During classes, at breakfast, across the halls. Hidden glances and as well, hidden feelings.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 2





	Hidden

"Move on, it's late."

The three sped up. Ron complained all the way to Defense Against the Dark Arts. Being late to Snape's was a terrible idea... It always was.

"Shut up Ron." Harry grunted, out of breath. "You were the one who said today was Wednesday."

"Cause it's Wednesday!"

"It's Tuesday!" both Harry and Hermione shouted.

The girl refused with her head. "It's always the two of you who never listen to me. For Merlin's sake, for the first time I decide to listen to you and it goes terribly wrong!"

The boys shared ashamed glances, but stayed quiet. Wasn't she right?

Hermione was the one who reached the classroom door first, knocked two times and before having time to receive an answer, she opened it shyly.

Snape was already there, standing across the room in his black robe and with his intimidating frown face. They knew they were in trouble.

"G-Good morning, professor." Granger gasped. "We're terribly sorry..."

"You three are not allowed in this class." Snape's strong voice interrupted, resounding all around the place. "Not anymore. We started 10 minutes ago."

The witch blushed as all the class turned to appreciate the scene carefully. She stayed quiet for a few seconds, and Ron finally decided to do something.

"I-It's my fault, professor." His voice trembled. "I thought we had another schedule today."

The man gave him a cold look.  
"Oh, so you're defending Ms. Granger. Well, then if it wasn't her fault at all... I find myself in the pitiful need to let her come in. And just for today, you can come in too, Mr. Weasley." Snape gave him a disgusted look. "Just because of your... honesty."

Both glanced at Harry, as they entered the classroom shyly. Granger was still blushed and evading all the other student's glances.

"And you, Mr. Potter, what do you have to say, in your defense?" Harry opened his mouth but closed it immediately. "I guess it was also Weasley's fault, then."

Harry nodded his head.

"Well, Mr. Potter, you can't come in. Go have a walk and meditate about why you shouldn't trust people who don't know their schedule yet." He looked at Ron.

The ginger frowned as some laughs from the back of the classroom were heard. Slytherins.

"It's ok, professor." Harry breathed heavily and without saying goodbye to his friends, closed the door behind him.

"Moral of the story: Trust no one, not even your bastard friends." Snape sighed, victorious. "Open your books on page 394."

Hermione and Ron sat together at one of the tables closer to the blackboard as the class flipped their book's pages noisily. Ron seemed to be just a bit ashamed, but inside Hermione's head, they had behaved like the worst friends ever.

"Bastard friends? Never trust Weaselbee, rather said." Someone laughed at the back, but Snape didn't even flinch about it. 

Hermione and Ron already knew who it was, but both also knew it was better to stay quiet than to be punished later cleaning restrooms without magic. 

"Ron, don't you think we're the worst friends ever?" Hermione whispered, but Ron denied it. "We left Harry out of class! And technically it's your fault!"

"He will be fine, Hermione" The ginger whispered too, very relaxed. "He knows how to take care of himself".

The girl denied with her head and stopped talking. She knew trying to argue with Ron would be useless. 

Since Weasley confessed his feelings to her a couple weeks ago, she tried to be patient with it, even when she felt kinda the same way... well, just a bit.  
Ron had always been like his brother, at least for the past 5 years, and now he was... in love with her. She couldn't deny she felt strong feelings for him too, when the three were just children, a long time ago. But those feelings drowned immediately when she realized their friendship was stronger than anything else. 

But lately, she had been feeling uncomfortable with it instead of enjoying it. She loved Ron, of course, but it was more like trying to fit in a place where she shouldn't fit. 

But she didn't want to admit those thoughts yet. 

"I just hope Harry doesn't fail this class." She finished, as she crossed her arms and sank into the chair. 

[ ... ]

Once the class ended, Hermione was the first one to take her things and leave. She didn't even ask the lots of doubts she usually has, and neither waited for Ron. Her angriness was pretty obvious that she couldn't care less for the mockery other students made about her mood outside the classroom. 

Wrath surged through her, and even though it was because of Harry, on the inside she knew it wasn't at all. Her head was a mess, like a bomb about to explode at any moment.  
Lots of thoughts were running through Hermione's mind, but she didn't want to catch any of them. She knew that if she did, she wouldn't like it. But why was she lying to herself? 

Harry didn't seem to be in the great hall. She looked for him in the common room too, but he was nowhere to be found. Thank Merlin classes were over until the afternoon. 

She walked alone with a certain rush all the way to the library, but then stopped immediately.  
Why would Harry be there? If there was one of the three who used to spend 24/7 in the library, it was her. 

Neither Harry or Ron liked that place, because both knew Hermione would spend hours without letting them go, in the rare case they decided to join her. She turned away, regretting having walked for so long. 

Her head wasn't yet on earth when she hit something hard and fell to the ground. The mage tilted her head up to clear the view: it was taller than her, dumber and smelled like expensive male cologne. 

"Ugh, watch your step, you filthy mudblood." Draco said looking at her lying on the floor. "Oh, I think you dropped something." 

The boy smirked as his gaze went directly to the books on the ground. Without even thinking about it he kicked them, and the books that Hermione meticulously took care of everyday, went flying in all directions, very far from her. 

The slytherin ran away; not to escape, but as if in a desperate hurry.

"You stupid..." Hermione yelled, trying to get up as fast as possible, with the wand out to cast any spell on him. "Malfoy you're such a coward... idiot!" she yelled louder so he could hear.

Hermione sighed, frustrated. Malfoy was the most selfish, arrogant and obnoxious person she had ever met. The anger was still inside her, but all she could think of were insults for that disgusting slytherin. 

"I'm sorry I couldn't get here faster." Harry murmured from behind, causing her to jump a bit. He was picking up the thrown books from the floor. "I totally would have given him a beatdown if I had been here sooner."

His friend refused with her head. "It doesn't matter Harry. It's not worth it."

"Yes it does matter, Hermione." Harry said, with slight anger in his voice. " Those Slytherins are such dumbasses. All of them."

"And he's the worst of them." she complained. "However, I'm sorry about Snape not letting you in. We didn't wanted so." 

The brunette apologized to Harry for not defending him at Snape's, but he didn't even seem to care. 

"It doesn't matter neither. I knew that was gonna happen, and anyways I enjoyed my tour around here." 

She couldn't tell why after being forgiven, still had those messy feelings inside her chest. It was quite terrifying to face them, she thought. As a Gryffindor it is known that there should be no fears for a brave lion, but what happens when you fear your own feelings?

"Let's go, Ron is waiting for us in the great hall." Harry murmured. 

"No." Hermione said unconsciously, and when she realized the words that just came from her mouth, the witch scolded herself. "I-I mean sorry but, I have to study for exams. I'll be in the library."

The girl didn't wait for an answer as she turned immediately, walking away to the only place in Hogwarts that was her safe space. 

She was so engrossed trying to solve the labyrinth in her head that even listening to the echo of her steps resounding all around, she wasn't aware of where her feet were directing her to. Her gaze had been fixed to the ground all the way to nowhere, and when she lifted it up back, she realized she was lost, by just avoiding other students feet till she ended up there.

It was a hall, like one of those principal corridors where the students used to reunite everyday. The golden architecture was very similar, but produced her a very lonely feeling: she couldn't see any student or teacher, not even a delegate rounding around. It was quite silent as well, and all the classroom's doors seemed to be closed. This wasn't on the first floor, definitely. Did she go down steps? No, she didn't... right? Merlin.

Sadness invaded her suddenly and her head spun. None of those nasty feelings were real, and avoiding Ron would just mess up her feelings even more and make things worse. What did she fear, then? She loved Ron, of course she did. She corresponded to his feelings, definitely. Any of that wouldn't ruin their friendship, never. 

More convinced than minutes ago, she turned away again, decided to get off there and face Ron. But something made her stop suddenly, changing completely her plans.

A delicate sound that came from behind her. Piano tiles. 

A song that was slightly familiar to her ears was playing, apparently, from one of the classrooms she thought were closed a couple of seconds ago. 

Wait, did they have a piano in Hogwarts? How rude for not telling her. «Anyways» she thought the moment she realized her anger was in vain «I wouldn't even know how to play.»

She stayed for Merlin knows how much time there, petrified, listening to that beautiful sound that was blessing her ears and making her joyful on the inside, a feeling she hadn't felt in, well... a long time ago. 

The Gryffindor's curiousness was stronger than her by then. How could someone resist to that precious piece, to art? and even worse: how could someone have the talent to play something like that and not tell the whole world? Whoever was playing, they should be really proud of themselves.

Hermione's feet moved unconsciously, as if they were truly hypnotized, to the door most far away from her, just at the end of the hall.

Was that a trap to kidnap her by someone from you-know-wh...? No, that was stupid. Or at least, her mind was very engaged to even think about it. 

Trying to make the least noise as possible, the witch tread very carefully. With every step she begged whatever she found in there gave a plot twist to her, lately, very boring routine and failed attempt of love story. 

She stopped as she reached the woody door, ancient as the rest of the building. The sound had increased, and it was so loud by then that Hermione's heart was almost crying of joyness. She stood there until the song finished. Her bravery wasn't enough that day to open the door: who knows if it might grind? and that meant she could get caught and, by consequence, expelled. 

The song started playing again. The mysterious musician must be practicing, she thought. 

Granger sharpened her ear to see if, besides the music, she could recognize any voice that would give her a hint of whoever was inside. She waited, one minute, two minutes. She heard nothing. The same song started again for the third time.

Her senses became alert when she heard footsteps approaching down the hallway. Frustrated to suppress her curiosity for not wanting to ruin her perfect student record, Hermione muttered as she turned away to hide somewhere near. She could only manage to hide behind a concrete column, a few meters from the corridor; close enough to hear the conversation between two familiar voices.

"Oh, it sounds very pleasant, Albus" Professor McGonagall admitted. "Great decision you've taken."

Dumbledore laughed softly. "I always know the benefits my decisions will bring, Minerva. Now, delight your ears."

"Wait, should we... go in? I mean, I don't want to interrupt..."

"No, I'm sure that won't mind." He replied softly. "It's better if we enter, who knows what student could find us in here."

The Gryffindor couldn't believe what she was hearing. Was that a forbidden place to be? Had she broken the rules? She started to freak out.

"Oh Albus, I really hope this helps." The witch whispered. "It's delightful to my ears, indeed."

And with the slam of a door the music shouted. 

Granger was petrified again. All she could think about was of herself breaking the rules. Wishing that her heavy breath didn't betray her, she looked in all directions hoping nobody would see her, and ran upstairs as fast as her feet allowed.

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! i’m the author :) 
> 
> i'm soooo excited!  
> this is the first chapter of my first dramione fanfic and my first english written ever :)
> 
> yes, i'm not an english native speaker so this is such a challenge for me! but i'm really proud of this first chapter! (or attempt to lmao) i really hope you like this fanfic!❤️  
> and if you want to suggest something, make some corrections or give me some advice (yes my writing isn't perfect) that would be really helpful!
> 
> ty!
> 
> Jil :)


End file.
